Travesti por amor
by damis2369
Summary: En el mundo había muchas cosas que Lovino Vargas no soportaba ver ni en pintura, pero entre las más sobresalientes se encontraban los alemanes y los travestis, simplemente era algo que no podía evitar, pero quien diría que debía convertirse en algo que detestaba para poder tener una cita con el bastardo de Antonio. Pero que ironías tenia la vida. ¡AntonioxTravstiLovino


**Les traigo una nueva historia que constara en dos capítulos cuanto mucho. Me surgió la idea en unos quince años, desde el año pasado pero no la había podido subir por x razones, pero ahora esta retorcida historia esta aquí a su alcance mis amad s lectores. Así que por favor disfrútenla. **

**Adevertencias: Ninguna por el momento, bueno tal vez un Lovino muy sacado de quicio :D**

**Hetalia pertenece al todo poderoso Hidekaz Himaruya **

* * *

En el mundo había muchas cosas que Lovino Vargas no soportaba ver ni en pintura, pero entre las más sobresalientes se encontraban los alemanes y los travestis. Así es, aunque sonara racista, simplemente era algo que no podía evitar, su odio por los alemanes radicaba en el chico que traía volando en las nubes a su hermana menor y el idiota de su hermano mayor, solo conocía a estos dos alemanes pero ellos hacían que tuviera en mal concepto a los demás y los detestara. El otro pero no menos importante eran los dichosos travestis ¿Qué diablos tenia estos locos y subnormales hombres?, ¡porque tenían que vestirse como toda una mujer! ¡Acéptense como son! Joder. Si que los detestaba. Pero nunca se imagino que el amor lo haría convertirse en lo que mas odia por un puto y jodido día.

Hace aproximadamente ya cinco años Lovino se enamoro de la persona menos esperada para el… el bastardo detestable de Antonio. Cosa que lo desquicio por completo ya que él era uno de sus mejores amigos –tan solo contaba con dos- y no lograba coincidir el porqué, tal vez había sido esa manera de sonreír todo el jodido tiempo si importar que, o esa forma en la cual le hablaba y le dedicaba miradas o tal vez esa dedicación con la cual lograba sacarle una sonrisa. Carajo. Si que estaba enamorado.

¡Pero ese jodido bastardo no hacia mas que lastimarlo!, ¡Siempre se la pasaba detrás de su tonta hermana!, el desgraciado siempre la estaba cortejando y pidiéndole una puta cita, aunque Felicia dijese siempre la misma respuesta negativa, pareciera que a Antonio le entraba por un oído y le salía por el otro, y lo pero del caso es que siempre se iba a quejar con Lovino, ¡Como si le importara una mierda!... pero le dolía, le dolía hasta la medula.

Lovino solo le había dicho a como se sentía con respecto a Antonio a su otro mejor amigo aquel del que no estaba enamorado. Arthur Kirkland un joven igual o mas gruñón que el, pero sin duda confiable, siempre el escuchaba y aconsejaba con respecto a sus sentimientos. Aunque Lovino siempre se preguntaba era como aquel gruñón cejon se había conseguido una novia, claro esta se la pasaba tragando comida chatarra como si no hubiera un mañana, además de que quería que todas sus citas fueran en un Mc Donalds. Pero no lo negaría estaba buenísima esa estadunidense. Recordaba vagamente su nombre… Emily Jones, una amiga porrista de su hermana. La suerte de aquel ingles.

Esa mañana se despertó con un mal presentimiento, algo le decía que haría mas corajes de los que estaba ya acostumbrado a hacer. Apago el insistente despertador y se dirigió a paso pesado hacia la puerta del baño, tratando de atinarle a la perilla abrió la puerta dispuesto a arreglarse, no haría nada interesante aquel sábado… ¡Pero como buen italiano no podía andar fachoso así como así!

-¡Hermano ya esta listo el desayuno!- escucho gritarle su hermana Felicia

Lovino sonrió internamente en la ducha y exclamo un "¡ya bajo!" como única respuesta. Felicia haciendo el desayuno era lo mejor de los sábados, ya que se tomaba el tiempo necesario para que la pasta quedase exquisita. Su hermanita podía ser torpe, ingenua, distraída, o sus derivados pero sin duda brillaba en la cocina, aunque claro él no se quedaba atrás pero la flojera le podía mas en ocasiones. Como hoy a las nueve de la mañana.

Se arregló con unos jeans y una camiseta verde y ya. Bajo a paso tranquilo por las escaleras directo al comedor, donde vio a su hermana con el delantal rosa de puntos negros y moños delicadamente cosidos en las bolsas, que le había regalado su abuelo en su cumpleaños pasado… y hablando del viejo ¿Dónde andaba aquel perdido mujeriego?

-¿Dónde esta el viejo? –pregunto descaradamente mientras sesentava en su respectivo sitio, mientras Felicia le serbia la pasta.

Felicia comenzó a tartamudear lago sobre el abuelo de Ludwig. Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Lovino en menos de un segundo, al recordar la cara de privado del abuelo del macho patatas.

-Hermano…- dijo algo insegura y tartamudeando Felicia sentándose justo enfrente de Lovino después de haberle servido su porción de pasta a Lovino.

Lovino miro extrañado a Felicia, enarco una ceja esperando a que su hermana continuase con lo que fuera que le fuese a decir. Mientras levaba un poco de pasta a su boca.

-Yo… creo… bueno- comenzó a temblar y sus ojos comenzaron a lagrimear, eso solo lo hacia cuando estaba asustada, o triste o preocupada ¡Bueno! Lo hacia casi siempre por cualquier cosa, pero algo le decía a Lovino que esto no seria por cualquier cosa.

Dejo escapar un suspiro desde lo más profundo de su garganta comenzando a perder la paciencia por la actitud de su hermana así que decidió alentarla a decirle, si perdía más tiempo su pasta se enfriaría.

-Vamos Felicia, sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa- forzó una sonrisa para darle seguridad a sus hermana- claro, mientras no me digas que estas empezando a salir con el macho patatas- agrego apuntándola amenazadoramente con el tenedor.

-No es eso fratello-

-Bueno entonces escúpelo de una buena vez maldición

-Antonio ayer me volvió a pedir que saliese con el… -esquivo la mirada acusadora de Lovino y los temblores se intensificaron

-¿…Y?

-Creo…- trago fuerte con los puños apretados sobre sus rodillas- Creo que yo acepte

La bomba que caía era inevitable y todo exploto

._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._..

El teléfono celular comenzó a sonar interrumpiendo a cierto francés que se admiraba justo en frente de su espejo de cuerpo completo, quien antes de contestar lanzo vanidosamente un beso al espejo y con un elegante movimiento hizo para atrás sus melenas doradas.

Lo tomo y miro de quien era la llamada era su adorable primita, la sexy italiana del equipo de porristas. Soltó una cantarina carcajada y contesto por fin.

- Bonjour cher~ - regreso su mirar al espejo admirando su "belleza" natural

-¡Francis!¡Ayúdame! ¡Ayúdame! –grito la italiana con una fuerza increíble que casi le rompe el tímpano a Francis.

-¿Qué sucede mon cher? – pregunto con los ojos en blanco por la impresión

-¡Veeee~~! ¡Mi Fratello esta lanzándome las cosas de la sala!¡acaba de lanzar el jarrón del abuelo!¡Tengo miedo Francis!

Una gota de sudor bajo por la nuca de Francis al escuchar el escandalo que se oía al otro lado de la línea, tan temprano y ya con sus escandalo. Se exalto al escuchar que algo se rompía, vidrio dedujo.

-Ahora si se volvió loco Lovino, ¿Estas fuera de su alcance?

-¡Veee~~~~! Estoy atrapada en el baño- lloriqueo Felicia

-Muy bien ¡El hermano Francis va hacia tu rescate mon cher!, mientras tanto trata de evitar que rompa algo mas

-¡Pero…!

-Tranquila, serias la ultima persona que Lovino lastimaría- trato de tranquilizarla mientras se ponía su abrigo y tomaba las llaves de su carro para salir rumbo a la casa de la italiana.

-Lo dudo mucho ahora, acepte una cita de Antonio.

-¡Mon dieu, que hiciste que!- paro en seco un momento por la noticia y se froto la cien antes de subir a su auto- ¡Sabes lo mucho que Lovi quiere a mon ami Antonio!

-¡Lo se!, pero lo hice por mi fratello- se escucho como se estrellaba otra cosa contra la pared y un impropio que soltaba sin vergüenza Lovino- tengo un plan… aunque no creo que mi Fratello acepte de buena manera, ve~

-Cuenta conmigo

-Gracias hermano Francis, vee~– contesto alegre- puedo pedirte un favor

-Claro hermosa

-¿Podrías pasar por Feliks?

La cara de Francis palideció, Feliks, aquel chico de segundo grado que solo podía ser aguantado por escasas personas, como Iván su primo, su novio Toris, los dos amigos de Toris y Felicia. Pero no puedo negarse ante la petición de la dulce y tierna Felicia.

-Claro…

-¡Te lo agradezco tanto! Ve~–sin mas colgó el teléfono y justo cuando estaba por abrir la puerta decidió mandar un simple mensaje de texto a Ludwig

"I love Lud and pasta~ pero más a Lud"

Y para Felicia esto era un mensaje de lo más romántico. ¿Pero era necesario hacerlo en el baño? Pues si, si Lovino la viera escribirle un mensaje de texto a Ludwig seria equivalente a hacharle leña al fuego.

Felicia salió del baño y lo primero en recibirla fue un plato con pasta incluida que apenas logro esquivar agachándose.

-¡Vee~~!¡Fratello! ¡Nonno se enojara cuando vuelva!- exclamo preocupada.

-¡Me importa una mierda!¡Es tu culpa maldición!- exclamo con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y sus hombros claramente tensos y temblorosos.

Felicia comprendió inmediatamente como se sentía su hermano y se lanzo a abrazarlo, de aquella manera que solo ella podía hacer logrando tirar a ambos al sofá de dos plazas. Felicia miro a Lovino a la cara y comprendió que estaba apunto de llorar bajo la mirada y enterró su rostro en el pecho de su fratello con una gran culpa en su corazón.

-Lo lamento fratello, pero esto lo hice por ti- dijo con el rostro aun oculto pero Lovino sabia a la perfección que su hermanita estaba llorando y no dejaba de soltar aquellos "ve~" quebrados, en modo de consuelo le acaricio la cabeza.

-No importa… se de sobra que el bastardo jamás… -su voz se rompió no pudo continuar la maldita oración. Jodido Antonio, jodidos sentimientos, jodida resinación

-¡Claro que si Fratello!- salió del reconfortante pecho de su hermano para enfrentarle y mirarlo fijamente a los ojos con una gran determinación en sus ojos miel. Lovino se sorprendió por la determinación impregnada en el mirar de Felicia, eso no era de verse todos los días.

-¿A que te refieres?

-¡Tengo un plan! ¡El primo Francis y mi amigo Feliks nos ayudaran, ve~

Esos nombres en una misma oración no podrían traer nada, pero absolutamente nada bueno, Lovino tenía un gran mal presentimiento ante eso. Lo que fuera que estuviese a punto de ocurrir iba a pisotear su dignidad hasta reducirla a nada.

Por cada palabra que salía de boca de su hermana su rostro se volvía más y más pálido, ¡Estaba jodidamente loca si pensaba que iba a hacer aquello!, ¡Nunca!, ¡Jamás!, ¿Dónde quedaría su increíble e italiana hombría?, ¿que clase de pasta o pizza con moho había comido para que se le ocurriera tal estupidez? , ahora era el quien deseaba encerrarse en el baño y no salir jamás, y señores claro que eso haría.

Aventó a Felicia que seguía acostada sobre el y salió corriendo al baño colocando el pastillo a la puerta para que no entrase. Felicia se levanto del suelo sobándose el trasero por el impacto y corrió tras su hermano intento abrir la puerta pero su fratello había puesto el seguro.

-¡Jamás me sacaras de aquí y me pondrás un maldito vestido!

Soltó como alma que se lo lleva el demonio. ¡Jamás se travestiría solo para salir en una cita con el bastardo de Antonio! ¡Maldición que no!.

Continuara...

* * *

**¿Que tal les pareció la primera parte?, ¿Merece o no un lindo Review? :D **

**Espero que si porque me encanta leerlos ¡Tanto o mas que Antonio ama los tomates!**

**Bueno nos leeremos despues, Byee Byee~~**


End file.
